1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flow and temperature control valve, and particularly to a flow and temperature separation control valve which can separately control water flow and water temperature.
2. Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional flow and temperature control valve for a water faucet includes a valve housing 5, a control module 6 which includes a control lever 61 and a control lever seat 62, a driven module 7 which includes a slide control plate 71, an upper ceramic plate 72, a lower ceramic plate 73, and a water division seat 8.
Water flow is controlled through the control module 6 to linearly adjust the slide control plate 71. Water temperature is controlled through rotation of the upper ceramic plate 72. Therefore, the conventional flow and temperature control valve has functions of water flow and temperature control.
However, since the control module 6 for controlling water flow and the driven module 7 for controlling water temperature are linked to readily move together, it is hard to control water flow or water temperature separately through the conventional flow and temperature control valve. That's, when it is desired to change water flow, water temperature is also changed undesirably, or when it is desired to change water temperature, water flow is also changed undesirably. Thus, it is inconvenient to use the conventional flow and temperature control valve.